South Park: The Newbie
by Dark Chocolate Rainbow
Summary: My name is Coco Myrali. I moved from Australia to South Park a few days ago. Oh god yes!
1. Chapter 1: Coco Myrali

My name is Coco Myrali, from Australia. I just moved to South Park, permanently. Oh, right. Personal Description, meh. I'm small, pale-skinned, with fiery red hair and green eyes. I live next door to my awesome cousin, Stan Marsh, and also next door to his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. Today is the first day of school! Oh great!

I walk into school in between Stan and Kyle, as people turn and stare at me, which I'm used to after so much moving. "Ooh, look, the idiot's brought his little sister! How sweet!" a fat boy sneers at Kyle. I turn and frown at him, "I'm not related to Kyle. I'm Stan's cousin. Leave Kyle alone, _fat boy_!" Stan steps up, "Damnit Cartman, leave Coco alone!" He growls menacingly and swings a punch at Stan, which I block and twist. "OW!" I bare my teeth, "Don't you touch my family!" I yell and walk away calmly. "_Wow_, dude," gasps Kyle to Stan, "I've never seen anyone take on Cartman before! He's ten times her size!" "She's tough, with a temper like a firework." chuckles Stan, as we walk to class.

"Good morning class!" we mumble good morning in reply. "Now, we have a new student here today, Coco, please stand up and introduce yourself." I stand up and walk to the front, smiling brightly, I say, "Hi~! I'm Coco Myrali! I moved here from Australia, and I like poptarts and dark chocolate!" I take a bow, laugh and sit down as people laugh. Ugh, god, maths, at least I have my IPod Touch. I turn the song "My Life Would Suck Without You" on and start my maths.

Kyle, Stan, my new friend Sylvie, and I sit down at our lunch table, where a small hooded figure sits. A face looks at me and Sylvie, "Mmmh?" Stan laughs, "Yes Kenny, girls. This is my cousin, Coco, and her friend, Sylvie. "Hi~!" I giggle at him, "I'm Coco!" He looks surprised, but mumbles, "Mmmlo Mmco, Mmmlo Mmvie!" I grin back, "Hey guys, come over tonight? It's Halloween. Bring swimmers, pyjamas, and any toilet shiz needed!" Everyone nods eagerly, especially Kenny. "Great! I'll go get candy!" I run off, but hear a shout of "Coco! Hang on!" I stop and turn round, to see Sylvie. "There's a new girl I've made friends with. Can she come?" I laugh, "Sure!" "Okay, she loves chocolate!" I crack up and run off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party!

I get ready for the party, shaking the candy into one bowl and putting the chocolate in the fridge. " "Mum, I'm having a party tonight, is that okay? Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Sylvie, and her friend are coming." Mum smiles at me, "Sure, honey. I'll stay away for the night." "YAY! Thanks muches!" The doorbell rings, "FINALLY!" I run to the door, to see Sylvie and a girl with dark brown hair and eyes. "Heya Coco, this is Chocolain Faith." smiles Sylvie. "HI, COCO!" laughes Chocolain, "CALL ME CHOCO!" I burst out laughing and hand her some white chocolate. "WHITE CHOCOLATE! SCORE!~! OHYES!" We all crack up and sit down. "Mario Kart?"

The doorbell rings again about an hour later. It's Stan and Kyle. "FINALLY DAMNIT. GUYS! WTF KEPT YOU!" I yell playfully, Kyle steps back, "We bought MOAR CANDY!" Sylvie sighs, "Oh shit no, not fucking candy!" "YES CANDYYYYYYYYY OMGOMGOMG!" "Who the frick is that?"

"GET THE COSTUMES ON GUYS!" Kenny screams, "I WANNA SEE THE GIRLS' BIKINIS!" "Agh damnit. Too much sugar, Kenny..." "I WANT TO GO IN THE POOL DAMNIT." "FINE, BITCH."

We run upstairs, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle run into Stan's room, while Sylvie, Choco, and I run to mine. Sylvie has a silver bikini, sighing, "Fine, just to please Kenny..." has a brown and white bikini, and I have a orange and purple...normal costume xD. The boys knock on the door, "Guyyyyssss, I wanna see you!" "Bahahahahahaha!" We open the door, and strike a funny pose. "Ooooooooh!"

"Guys, watch this!" I jump neatly into the pool, landing on Kyle's shoulders. "BEAT THAT, BIYOTCH! WHOOO!" I laugh. "Uh, Coco, wtf? Getoff!" I pout, "Nouuuuu!" Kyle sighs and grabs my waist, picking me off him and throwing me into the water. "HEY! It's freaking cold!" Choco gasps, "DO THAT TO ME! WAIT NOU! BOYS GOTS THE ICKINESS!" Kyle smirks, "You're too heavy. Coco's tiny and lighter than any of you." "I'm ridiculously tiny! It sucks balls!" I sigh and splash Stan, "MUMUMUMAH!" "HEYYYYY! COCO! FRICKING HECK!"

"WHEEEEEEEE!" yells Chocolain, "OH SHIT MINT CHOCO! KYLE YOU HAVE IT!" Kyle sighs, "Give it to Kenny!" I thrust a video game in their faces, "BOOM! We're playing this, dudes and dudettes! Ohyez! Get ready for epic SINGSTAR!" "SHIT." Stan cries, "Coco, you're first!" "YAY!" Okay, none of them have heard me sing? Holy. Crappin. Sauce. Stan looks at me, "Wait till you hear Coco! She's really fucking good!" I turn on the playstation 3 3 and slot the disc in. "Pass the mic, Stan?" Stan passes it, "I choose the damn song, Coco!" "GAH FINE!" Stan snatches the Playstation remote and chooses... - Dun dun dun! xD Heya. Sorry for no swearing last time, but my damn mum was sitting and watching me write! GAH my mum's so freaking annoying. But she's also nice, so bah. Anyway, replies to the one review I got: 6747: Yes, I know there wasn't much swearing, but as I said before, my mum was watching, and she HATES language -_-. Thanks for the review anyways! ~CocoMyraliOfSouthPark xx 


	3. Chapter 3: Fk yah!

Down, by Jay Sean. I don't like that song! "Damnit Stan, that is a shit song!" Stan shrugs, and Kyle looks confused, "Never heard of it, Coco. Do it so I can hear it." I sigh, "FINE..." Chocolain giggles, "I like that song!" Kenny mutters something, and Sylvie nods, "Do it, Coco!" "I said okay, dude!" I stand up and turn the Playstation mic on, "Here I go..." When I finish they all stare at me as I put the mic on Stan's lap and sit down. "WHAT." I say, annoyed. "D-dude!" says Kyle, "That was really good! Do another song! You choose this time." I pick the remote up and flip through the unlocked songs I have, finally choosing "Starships", by Nicki Minaj. "AAAH I LOVE THAT SONG!" exclaims Sylvie,"It's the best fucking song ever!" Kenny looks at her, "You like fucking to songs? What the hell dude!" Sylvie cracks up, "You know what I mean, damnit!" I press the button and start "Starships". I sing my way through the first verse, and by the chorus, everyone, even Stan, the worst singer ever, is singing along. "Starships were meant to fly, hands up, and touch the sky. Can't stop, cause we're so highhhhhh, let's do this one more time, woahhhhh!" Well, Choco is more screaming it than singing it, she's so hyper. At the end, I turn the tv off and do dramatic jazz hands,"TADAAAA!" Everyone collapses with laughter, shaking the whole sofa and landing in a heap on the floor. "Oh. My. God. You guys are so fucking funny!" I giggle hysterically, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, "BOOM! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Kenny shouts, taking his blue cap off and sitting up, which, of course, sets us off again. "Guys, go get your goddamned pyjamas on, it's nine o'clock damnit!" shout Sylvie and Chocolain, a while later, after whispering together. Us girls are in our pyjamas, me in an orange and white jumpsuit I use as pyjamas, Choco in... Chocolate pyjamas, duh, and Sylvie in a yellow nightdress. The guys pull a funny face and go upstairs to change. We roll our eyes and share some chocolate. "Boys..." They come running along the corridor yelling, "Guitar Heroooooo fuck yeah!" "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK? THATS MY CHOCOZlATE! DIE!" yells Kenny, in his underwear. "Argh damnit Kenny, I just hope Stan and Kyle are decent!" Murmurs Sylvie, watching Kenny dance around in his underwear. "Oh, we're fine, just pass the chocolate, dude." cries Kyle, running in. "WHOO MOAR CHOCOLATE!" everyone except me yell. I break all the chocolate up into little bits and throw it all at them, except for the dark. That is mineeee! "MINE!" I yell at them, taking all the dark chocolate, "ALL THE OTHER SHIT CHOCOLATE IS YOURS!" I eat it quickly, "Mee? Mall mime!" I say, mouth full of chocolate, "Mit's mummy!" I swallow and everyone grins at me. "Let's do random shit, guys!" yells Sylvie. "Ok, let's do profiles, like I did with my other friends!" yells Chocolain. "OK!" we shout. Kyle stands up, "Sylvie, you first." Sylvie groans and stands up. "Name?" "Sylvia Kingsley. Just freaking call me Sylvie though dude." "Age?" "Twelve, duh." "Birthday?" "August 3rd!" "Ok, now sit your ass down. Coc-" I jump up with a blanket tied around my neck, "I AM SUPERCOCO! I WAS BORN ON APRIL 15TH! I HAVE RED HEADSHIT AND GREEN LOOKIES! I LIKE DARK CHOCOLATE AND MY COUSIN STAN! WHOOPDEDOO!" I jump off the sofa and land flat on my face. "WHERE DID MY SUPERFLIGHT GO DAMNIT?" We laugh too much to continue the profiles so we end up going upstairs to my room. - Whew! SuperCoco is back! Whoopeeeee! Aheh, sorry, spazout there. ! Writers block :/ Oh by the way, I ONLY OWN COCO MYRALI AND SYLVIA KINGSLEY. CHOCOLAIN BELONGS TO WONDERFUL CHOCOLAIN POWER. not me. I don't own South Park either :( 


End file.
